Number One
by giovanbronckhorst
Summary: Lupin comes to a stark revelation one morning concerning a certain brunette witch 20 years his junior. HG/RL


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of it unfortunately.**

**Centric Character(s):**** Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin.**

**Pairing(s):**** HG/RL**

**Summary:**** Lupin comes to a stark revelation one morning concerning a certain brunette witch 20 years his junior. **

**A/N:**** This is my first attempt at a Lupin/Hermione story so please forgive me if it is utter poop. It just randomly came to me while I was listening to **_**Number One **_**by Tinchy Stryder and Dappy. I don't really like the song, but the chorus struck an idea. This story is AU I guess as we're going along the lines of Sirius, Fred, Tonks and Lupin never dying and that there's no Lupin/Tonks. I'd absolutely love it if you would read and review; it makes my day. **

*********

_I don't understand how you're number one_

_When it was just a fling before _

_Now you're the one_

_All I did was blink twice_

_From my homie to my only_

Remus wasn't sure when exactly his mind had come to that particular conclusion, but he seemed painfully aware of it one morning at breakfast in Grimmauld Place. There was nothing particularly special about that day in any other way. The birds sang as usual, the sun shone from behind the clouds in a typical display of the British summer time and all the occupants of the house argued over the table at each other.

Hermione and Sirius continued the banter that had been a sure occurrence for the past three years since the end of the Second Wizarding War while Harry and Ron laughed along.

"God Sirius, are you physically unable to wash? Your stench could turn out an alley cat."

"I resent that, Miss. Granger. I'll have you know I've been engaging in some very strenuous activities that require a little blood, sweat and tears," Sirius replied with a cocky smirk.

Harry tried to contain his laugh as he saw the four inch gash down his godfather's uncovered back. "Yep, blood alright," he agreed with a soft chuckle. Ron smiled as well.

Molly looked up and saw the comfortable grin settle of the aristocrat's face while Harry and Ron began to laugh. "Honestly Sirius. Could you not keep your sexual exploits to yourself?"

Even Hermione could not stop herself from laughing, simply from the look on Mrs. Weasley's face and the innocent indignation on Sirius'. Her mouth spread into a warm grin and she laughed jovially. As she laughed, her curly brunette hair bounced over her shoulders, more tame than it had been when Remus had met her as a thirteen year old.

The rim of the mug of warm coffee in his hands was pressed to his lips when he stopped. It rested where it was, burning his lip after a moment. Remus' eyes never moved as he rested the mug on the coaster that Molly insisted they used. Sirius never particularly cared much for the antiquities in the house and would have let Moony transform right in the room and tear it to shreds. Molly on the other hand, was insistent that the house would remain spic and span for as long as she was a regular visitor. Despite not having a real need for the Order anymore, they continued to meet to inform each other of any news of possible sightings of old Death Eaters and the like.

"Well it's not like Granger keeps her exploits to herself!" Sirius argued. A pink tint rose in Hermione's cheeks as her head lowered towards the table. "All the rest of us hear all night is her moaning!"

Harry tried to stop himself laughing at his best friend, but it proved nigh impossible. Mrs. Weasley's face showed her clear horror, but it was nothing on Hermione's. She had turned a terrible beet colour that would have made Uncle Vernon proud, while Sirius shot a pointed look at Remus. Finally drawing his eyes away from the embarrassed 21 year old, Remus met the gaze of his friend.

"Yes mate?" he questioned with an innocent smile.

Sirius muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'dirty old perv', not loud enough for Molly to hear.

"Now, if you're all done being vulgar, I'd like you to finish your breakfast and clear out so I can get it ready in here for the meeting later," Molly instructed.

Remus downed the last of his coffee and waved his wand lazily so that it dropped itself in the sink. Sirius shoved a piece of toast in his mouth while Hermione, Harry and Ron shuffled from the room.

"I get chucked out and it's _my _house," Sirius grumbled good-naturedly.

Remus smiled and slapped his hand on his pal's back. "Cheer up, mate. Life's not too bad, eh?"

Sirius turned with a quizzical expression. "And what, pray tell my dear werewolf, has eluded me, but sprinkled you with fairy dust?"

"Just a bright morning, is all. What's not to love about it?"

Sirius shook his head and chuckled. "Alright, Moony. Whatever you say. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to slink my way through bars and see if I can find a young lady to spend my day with. I'm not inclined to sit around listening to Kingsley tell us all about how yet another ex-Death Eater has been caught by his crack team of Aurors," Sirius smiled; the two of them knew exactly what the Minister for Magic would talk about.

Remus' smile matched Sirius'. "Enjoy yourself."

"I will," Sirius replied, with a wink before exiting out the front door.

Remus remained in his place for a moment, debating on where to go. Above him, there was the gentle creak of a door opening and Remus knew where he was expected.

*****

Hermione waited patiently for Lupin in her bedroom. She heard the door open and close with Sirius' departure and wondered how long it would take her lover to make it up the staircase. She had seen him watching her over the breakfast table and had felt herself waiver under his stare, turning red half from Sirius' comments and half from Lupin's gaze. She'd felt the gaze before but never in the same way. Never in the way that he had practically penetrated her skin and seen into her.

As she sat immersed in her own thoughts, the door swung further open and Lupin entered with a gentle smile. The two of them knew the routine by now. Remus approached her slowly, waiting for Hermione's approval. When he was met with a smile, he caught her lips in his roughly and pushed her back towards the bed.

The two had been caught in this arrangement for many months already; Hermione had first approached Remus after a messy break up with her boyfriend of the time, Gray. After Hermione had refused to sleep with him, Gray had declared her officially frigid and had knocked her confidence significantly. She had needed someone to make her feel more like a woman and Remus had been more that happy to take her up on the offer of a no-strings fling.

At the time, Remus himself was feeling a little frustrated. It had been a long time since he had some real human contact and he needed the feeling of skin on skin.

As Remus rested his body over hers, he smiled gently. "Hermione?"

"Hm?" she asked through the kisses.

"I think I love you."

*****

**A/N:**** I'm debating on whether or not to make this a two shot. It'd be great to get some feedback so I know what people are thinking at the minute. Thanks! **


End file.
